


지못미 (Apology)

by yeolsbraincell



Category: NCT (Band), Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Earth and Sky, Extended Metaphors, Metaphors, argument, can be anyone you want but i had donghyuck and mark in ming from nct, fight, fight and make up, nature metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbraincell/pseuds/yeolsbraincell
Summary: the earth and the sky





	지못미 (Apology)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamParkGae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/gifts).



> thank you nugget for the prompt, not exactly what you meant but....
> 
> the title is from iKON's song by the same name
> 
> i literally wrote this and posted it, i haven't re read it at all so i'm sorry for any mistakes

apologies

 

the most difficult two words to ever say. i'm sorry. harder than any goodbye, any nervewracking confession. because they come out so easily when they're not needed; you bump into someone, you make someone laugh so hard they fall, you hand in a work late. But when you hurt someone, truly hurt someone. How do you say it then?

 

the words were flying across the room almost as fast as the tears running down his face. he had always hated that he would cry when he was mad. it made him weak, an easy target. not this time. he was livid, a storm in his eyes and his head, with lighting falling out of his mouth, crashing into the earth that was the boy- the man in front of him. he faced an earthquake. the sky against the earth, a neverending battle that had never started and would never end.

 

he knew he should stop, saw the tears running down the cheeks of the boy in front of him, but he couldn't. he was hurt, every insult, every accusation was like his friend, his brother, his lover was striking him physically. he retaliated, throwing back words just as harsh and cutting. he could feel his head pound, a dull ache behind his eyes but he would not let himself cry, not now. after, when the storm was over, the earth would stop shaking.

 

the sound of a door opening and slamming shut, the storm was moving away, leaving the earth broken and charred. and finally, he allowed himself to cry, to let the tears wet the soil where the storm just burned and tore. he cried for all the words he said and all he received. he cried because he was scared and hurt, a frightened animal in the wake of the rain. he needed his sky, his sun, his stars and his moon. the sound of a door opening and slamming shut, the earth was following the storm.

 

finally the sky and the earth reunited. face to face. silence was the only thing between them, a physical barrier stopping them from reaching out. they looked into each other's eyes, saw that they no longer held thunder and lightning, no longer were shaking with the force of the ground. all that was left was the clear skies and the smooth planes. and that was all they needed.

 

finally the sky and the earth reunited. face to face. nothing was between them, they were intertwined tightly, nothing left to stop them.

 

i'm sorry.


End file.
